Love Me Again
by xXx-TheWayToDawn-xXx
Summary: Maxine and the guys record the song Love Me Again at Rocque Records. James and Maxine start acting different towards each other at the end of the song. Maxine is sort of freaks out and talked to Joe for advice. Apparently James has feelings for Maxine with out Maxine knowing. But they end up both figuring out that they like each other.


"Alright, dogs, time to do the new song." Gustavo says over the mic. The music starts to play, I automatically know which song this is.  
"_Make you love me again..." _James sings. I love his voice, it's so... angelic you might say, it's so smooth. It's hard for me to explain, but his voice is just... amazing. "_Make you love me again..." _James and I are sharing a mic, Kendall and Carlos are sharing another, and Logan got his own.  
"_Think a girl's at the door, and they all wanna roll, wanna roll, but I gotta say no." _Carlos sings fast. _"One girl that I'm looking for there-there she goes."_

Now it's time for me to join in with him. _"I knew you'd be back for another round, give me the chance to lay it down."_  
Carlos stops, and James joins in with me. "_The night is yo-o-oung, we're havin' fu-u-un. Show me love, hit me up;" _I stop. "_You're so beautiful. When we dance, heaven opens up. Girl I just thought I should let you know"_

I tap my hand three-times to the beat, inhale, then all of us sing. "_Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go. But I promise: you'll be back for more. I wanna touch you like I did before. So baby take my hand, take my hand."  
_Four of us stop so Logan can sing on his own. "_I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James takes lead. "_Make you love me again, love me again."  
_Logan takes back the lead again. "_I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James takes it back again. "_Make you love me again."_

Logan takes the whole lead the next part. "_I'mma make you love me again. Tell me what you like on the floor- on the floor, all night, what'cha wanna do? Baby girl it's all up to, up-up to you." _I join in with Logan. "_I knew you'd be back for another round. The way that you move just knocks me down. (Ooh girl.)" _Logan sings the last part.

Logan stops, and James joins in with me. "_The night is yo-o-oung, we're havin' fu-u-un. Show me love, hit me up;" _I stop. "_You're so beautiful. When we dance, heaven opens up. Girl I just thought I should let you_ know" When James sang "_You're so Beautiful" _He looked at me.  
Once again we all sing the same part together._ "Baby-__Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go. But I promise: you'll be back for more. I wanna touch you like I did before. So baby take my hand, take my hand..."_

Four of us stop so Logan can sing on his own. "_I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James and I takes lead. "_Make you love me again, love me again." _James and I glance at each other as we sang this part of the song, my stomach jumped. I looked away and kept my head in the song.  
Logan takes back the lead again. "_I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James and I takes it back again. "_Make you love me again. (Love me again...)" _I add at the end. I look at James again to see that he's looking at me again also. I closed my eye's lightly and listen to the music, as I slowly turn my head away.

"_I'mma make you love me again... I'mma make you love me again..." _Logan sings, not noticing what was going on.  
Everyone joins in with Logan. "_Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go. But I promise: you'll be back for more. I wanna touch you like I did before. So baby take my hand, take my hand."  
_We all stop again so Logan can sing on his own_. "__I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James takes lead_. "__Make you love me again, love me again."  
_Logan takes back the lead again_. "__I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James takes it back again_. "__Make you love me again."_ James directly looks at me at this time. _Is he doing that on purpose? _I thought curiously.

_"Eh, eh, love me again..." _James and I both sing. I look at James as he's still staring at me. I have a butterfly feeling in my stomach, I try so hard not to smile. "_Eh, eh, love me again... Eh, eh, love me again..."  
_"_Make you love me again, love me again." _He says himself between the last line and the one that's coming up.  
_"(L-L) Love me again..." _James and I finish the song. We both smile, and I quickly shake my head and look away. (I sang the "L-" part quickly myself.) _But... Why is James looking at me when he sings his part... and I look at him. Maybe coincidence? _I thought.

"That was great guys!" Kelly says excitedly over the mic. "Well, looks like the last song for the day. So you're-"  
"Wooooo!" The guys shout and ran out of the booth, I covered my head as they ran out so I wouldn't get hit in the head by their elbows, shoulders, wrists, or hands.  
"free..." Kelly adds in a low tone as she smiles.  
"See you later Kelly." I say waving and leaving the booth. I met the guys outside of Rocque Records

"So, what do you think we should do?" Carlos asked as we are making our way back to Palmwoods. I shrugged, my mind spinning on what just happened between me and James, I didn't even hear the guys conversation. Questions going through my mind like: _What does it mean!? _Or. _Why were we acting like that?_ Or. _Does he like me? _Or. _Do I talk to him about it? _Every time I thought about those questions I look at James quickly and look back at the sidewalk.

"Hey, Max, you alright?" James asked after a while.  
"Um... what?" I asked realizing someone said my name.  
"Are - you - okay?" James asked slowly, to make sure I got what he said.  
"Er... yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to make it un-obvious that I was thinking about what's happened. _Am I making a big deal out of nothing? _I thought.  
"You seem..." Logan says but doesn't finish.  
"Quiet." Kendall finishes for him.

"Well, I'm a bit tired." I say trying to come up with a good excuse.  
"Even when you're tired, you talk a lot." Kendall pointed out. _I hang out with these guys too much. _I thought as I internally laughed.  
"Well, it's... different today." I said making them more suspicious.  
"Different? In what way?" James asked.  
"It's just... different." I says frustratingly. Good way to make it obvious... I realized we made it to Palmwoods and I thought that maybe... I can talk to Jo! "I'm gonna go hang out with Jo." I said as I go into the building._  
_

"Okay, we'll be in the crib." Carlos says as I walk fast to the stairs, I didn't want to take the elevator. When I make it to Jo's door I knock on it.  
"Please be home, please be home, please be home..." I said quietly to myself, I'm so impatient right now, it's ridiculous. The door opened and I saw Jo. "Jo, I need to talk to you about something... please." I said before she could greet me.  
"O-okay, come in." Jo says stepping back so I can go in.

"Is there something wrong?" Jo asked after she closed the door.  
"I-I don't know..." I said sitting down and tapping my feet nervously.  
"Max, tell me what's going on." Jo says with concern as she sits next to me.  
"Okay... please keep this a secret... between you and me, okay?" I said before telling her.  
"I will, I promise." Jo says, since she's always true to her word I trust her.

"Okay, so today and Rocque Records we were recording our new songs." I started to explain. "We sung Just Getting Started, Run Wild, and Love Me Again... I know, yes, it's normal to do that. But... when we were singing Love Me Again, James acted different..."  
"Different? What do you mean by different?" Jo asked curiously as she turned sideways on the couch.  
"Well... he..." I say hesitant. "He just acted like he... liked me..."  
"Liked you? Really? Tell me all about it!" Jo says excitedly, she knows I like James, I told her a while ago. When I mean "a while" I mean a long time ago, almost immediately after I met her, we became good friends almost instant.

"Well," I say with a sigh. "While him and I sang 'Make you love me again,' he gave me... a look. And at the end it's like... well... hold on let me get the lines out." I say as a take out a sheet of folded paper out of my back pocket. "Okay so here and here he gave me and... well, a look that he gives if he really likes a girl." I say pointing to the lines.

"And then, all of a sudden, him and I looked at each other while singing this part." I said pointing at the ending of the song. "And we were really close to each other. And he smiled, and I smiled... I don't know how else to explain it... What should I do?!"  
"Well, I don't know." Jo says with a shrug.  
"What? You're in a relationship, you should know!" I said a little meaner then I intended. I'm aggravated, I don't know what to do. Not like my last relationship went well, the guy was cheating on me! But this one has a lot more at stake, like a best friend. I can't lose James as a best friend, but I seriously like him. I'm just confused on what I should do, it's driving me nuts.

"Well, I've never been in this situation before." Jo says calmly. "Just talk to James about it, I can be with you."  
"I don't know..." I said with a sigh, then I had an idea. "You can ask him if he like me!"  
"What?" Jo asked confusingly.  
"Jo, please... I don't know what to do." I said desperately . I had to know, even if he didn't like me that way, at least I knew.  
"Alright... when do you want me to do that?" Joe asked.  
"I don't know... how about now?" I said impatiently. "Yeah... let's do it now!" I grabbed Jo's arm and ran out of her apartment with her. We got to the crib. "Knock!"

"Max, I can't just... oh hey!" Jo says, but the door opens and interrupts her.  
"Hi, Jo." Kendall says putting his arm around her. "What are you girls talking about?" Jo looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I sighed and shut the front door.  
"Yeah you can tell him, I don't care." I said folding my arms and leaning against the door frame.  
"Tell me what?" Kendall asked looking at Joe.  
"Oh... Max, she kinda sort of has a crush on-" Jo starts.

"Never mind, forget it! Don't tell him." I said as I freaked out.  
"Crush on who? It's not me is it?" Kendall asks suspiciously and letting go of Jo.  
"No, no definitely not you." I said quickly and awkwardly. "It's someone else..." I looked down which made my hair fall down to cover my face.  
"Don't tell me... it's Carlos." Kendall said with a frown.  
"Excuse me?" I said looking up and raising my eyebrows at him.

"Guess not. Who is it?" Kendall says curiously.  
"Someone you'll never expect." I said tapping my foot with my other one. Jo whispered something to Kendall and he looked very surprised, he looked at me then looked back at Jo. He mouthed "really?" to her and she nodded. "What did you just tell him?"  
"I actually wouldn't have guessed that, you never acted like you liked him." Kendall said astoundingly.

"Who?" I asked, I already knew what he was going to say. So what good was that question?  
"James." He said plainly, I was about to protest but I nodded.  
"Do you know if he likes me?" I asked impatiently.  
"No. Why?" Kendall asked. Jo explained it to Kendall on what I explained to her. Kendall's phone rang after Jo explained everything. "Oh, hi, Gustavo... now? Okay, bye."

"What's up?" I asked looking at his phone.  
"Gustavo, needs us to help set up the stage for tonight." Kendall informs me. "He said that it's an introduction of the new album coming out."  
"Oh... okay. Should we go get the others?" I asked grabbing the door knob. I guess we'll try and ask James later... and when I say we I mean Jo. "Don't tell them that I-"  
"I won't." Kendall assured me as I opened the door. Kendall kissed Jo bye, and we both enter the crib. Logan, James, and Carlos are playing a video games. That doesn't surprise me.  
"Hey, Max, wanna join in?" Carlos asked tapping the buttons viciously.

"Can't. We gotta go setup the stage for tonight's concert." I said grabbing a juice box out of the fridge.  
"That's tonight?" James asked putting down his controller.  
"Yeah, obviously." I said pushing the straw into the juice box. The Logan, Carlos, and James turned off the games, then we made our way to our location. Which is in the park.

"Alright, guys, we've only got five hours to set the stage up." Kelly says holding a clipboard in one arm and checking the time on her other arm. "Which means only a four-hour rehearsal for you."  
"Okay, so in the mean time while the base is being built..." I say trying to figure out what's all going on.  
"Go to your wardrobe trailers and then your makeup trailer." Kelly ordered. We all nod and run to our wardrobe trailers right away.

"Hi, Kelsey." I say as I enter my trailer. Kelsey is my makeup artist, hair stylist, and she helps me choose my clothes. She's really nice, I love talking to her before concerts and stuff. She always settles me down. Kelsey has blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and usually in expensive clothing. Figured she would be since she makes a lot of money.

"Hiya, Girlie, we only have an hour to get you dolled up so we need to hurry." Kelsey informed me.  
"Okay, what am I going to wear?" I asked her.  
"I was thinking a nice red tank top, with a black leather jacket over it, with your black skinny jeans, and... hmm... red and black tennis shoes." Kelsey says grabbing them. The top is a Nike Pro Hypercool Women's Training Tank Top, it's super comfortable. I nod, it's a nice choice. I dress up into the clothes, the jacket goes down to the tip of the bottom of my rib cage. The red tank top under it, my black jeans, and my black and red Nike shoes. I'm ready to go to the makeup trailer.

Kelsey and I walk to the makeup trailer together, talking about the stage setup and that she's only putting some eyeliner, foundation, and mascara on me, maybe a bit of lip gloss. Since it's on stage without being up close to anyone. I entered the trailer with James and Logan (and their makeup artists.)  
They're just doing their hair, but Kelsey wants me to have a bit of makeup.

As Kelsey is brushing my hair my leg is tapping from being nervous and super excited. "What song are we gonna open up with?" James asked as his hairstylist is doing his hair.  
"I think it's 24/Seven." I say as Kelsey brushes out a knot. Kendall and Carlos enter the makeup trailer now.  
"I am so pumped!" Carlos said as he came in, pretending to punch an invisible punching before sitting down. After a while the guys and I got bored and made face at each other to make each other laugh.  
"Carlos, stop, I can't smile for this right now." I said in between my giggling. Kelsey was trying to black mascara on me. Carlos made another funny face and I had to look away for a moment and gather myself from the giggling.

Finally after a while I was done, the guys were done before me and they were singing with the brushes and blow dryers. Doing funny dance moves, just to make me laugh and move while Kelsey was putting makeup on me. "Okay you're all done, have a great time!" Kelsey says happily as she closed the lip gloss.

The guys and I ran out of the makeup trailer and to the stage. "The bottom is done, so time for rehearsal." I say as we walk up the stairs onto the stage.  
"Alright, dogs, let's get this rehearsal done!" Gustavo says forcefully. We did our rehearsal for 24/Seven, Get Up, Song For You, Picture This, and the rest of the 24/Seven album songs.

After three hours our rehearsal's were done and so we messed around on stage, relaxed, and chatted up a bit. An hours later the stage is now setup and the other guys left to go talk to Gustavo about the stage being done with. Everyone else left for lunch. Which left James and I alone. I walked up to him. "Should we practice a song or something, for sound check?" I asked tapping my finger on the wall.  
"Yeah, sounds good." James said pushing off the wall and grabbing his acoustic guitar. "Which one?"  
"Love Me Again." I said grabbing a microphone. I set a microphone on a stand for James to sing into while he plays guitar.  
"Nervous for tonight's show?" James asked.

"No, not really." I said pushing the mic into the mic stand. "Okay all set."  
"Ready?" James asked.  
"Mhmm... where should we leave off?" I asked holding my mic.  
"The ending." James said tightening one of the strings. I nod and got ready to sing.

James got closer to the mic then inhaled, he then played his guitar. "_The night is yo-o-oung, we're havin' fu-u-un. Show me love, hit me up; __You're so beautiful. When we dance, heaven opens up. Girl I just thought I should let you_ know..." He smiled and nodded at me to signify for me to go.  
"_Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go. But I promise: you'll be back for more. I wanna touch you like I did before. So baby take my hand, take my hand."_ I sang and nodded towards him.

I sang one last part for mine_. "__I'mma make you love me again..."  
_James takes lead_. "__Make you love me again, love me again."  
_I then take back the lead again_. "__I'mma make you love me again..." _ James jerks his head to his right, signifying for me to walk over. So I did.  
James takes it back again_. "__Make you love me again."_

_"Eh, eh, love me again..." _James and I both sing. I got next to James and he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. I have a butterfly feeling in my stomach all over again. "_Eh, eh, love me again... Eh, eh, love me again..."  
_"_Make you love me again, love me again." _He sings as he gets closer.  
_"(L-L-) Love me again..." _James and I finish the song. We both smile, and I got closer to him.

He moved his head down slowly towards mine not taking his eye's off mine, my hearts racing, I slowly make my way to him. The closer he got, the more I can feel his breath on my face. We got seriously close and I looked at him with an "are you sure?" look. He pressed his lips against mine and my heart jumped to my throat. I closed my eyes, and I'm sure he closed his... I don't know and I don't care.

He placed his hand onto the side of my face, embracing the kiss more. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, the guitar was a little bit of an obstacle. My mind was racing, my heart was racing, I couldn't believe this was happening. _Wake up! Wake up! This has to be a dream. _My mind was telling me. But this isn't a dream, this is real. James and I pulled back the same time, my mind went blank, I'm at loss for words. James' lips twitched to a grin, and I grinned back.

"I-I... you..." I stutter, I can't get the word to come out.  
"Hey guys!" Logan says as he comes around the corner, which made me and James jump.  
"H-hey." I said backing up from James awkwardly.  
"What's going on?" Logan asked.  
"Sound check and yup. Everything works!" James said as he took off the guitar and smiling wide.

"So... what did we miss?" Kendall asked jumping up onto the stage with Carlos.  
"N-Nothing really, just sound check." I said putting my hands in my pockets. "When is the show gonna start?"  
"In about thirty minutes, we already have people lining up." Carlos says excitedly.  
"Let's get the mic's setup and everything. Ah, there's the band." Logan says as he puts on a hat.

"Hey, Joey! Up top!" I say as I put my hand in the air for a high-five, he high fives me and goes to his drum set. We put on our headset's and the mic's, our water bottles in proper places. "Why did you put your water bottle so close to mine?" I ask frustrated.  
"I don't know!" James said dramatically. "Wait... Why does it matter?"  
"You kn- oh... well it just kinda does..." I say thinking hard. "That's my water bottle." I pointed to one with a dent in it.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"I put that dent in it." I said.

James grabs that water bottle and runs. I didn't run after him, I just grab his water bottle and open, I pretend I'm going to pour it. "Eh, go ahead. I already have one." He says showing me my water bottle.  
"Jerk..." I said walking over and handing him his bottle, he gives me mine back. We take sips and put it down to get on stage. People are cheering and screaming excitedly. The nerves and emotions I'm going through is a bit over whelming. I'm nervous and excited, this happens all the time. Oh I can't wait to get on that stage.  
_Three... two... one! _We run out on stage and the people scream really loud. I'm not nervous anymore, I'm super excited and ready to go.

It took two and a half hours to get through the whole concert and it was great. We're definitely gonna sell a lot of albums this year. That song I loved singing is Amazing, it's the beat of it that gets me going. After we ran back stage when we sang our last song, we all cheered and gave each other high fives. And when the others weren't looking, James and I hugged. It wasn't intentional for them not to look, it was actually good timing.

James and I got quickly comfortable with each other being... well I'm assuming. Boyfriend and Girlfriend, I mean, we were holding hands. It took Logan, Carlos, and Kendall a while before they noticed it. When they noticed it, is when we were walking back to the trailers. "Are you aware that you are holding each other's hands?" Logan asked.

"What?" I asked, James and I look at each other's hands and looked up. "Yeah, we're aware."  
"James, you don't care?" Logan asked.  
"No." James says with a smile.  
"Wait... if you're holding hands like that... that means you're dating..." Carlos says surprisingly. "Wait... when did you start going out?"  
James and I looked at each other with unsure expressions. "Er... well, heheh." I said nervously. "We kinda got together, today."  
"When did you do- oh..." Logan said but figured it out.

"Who asked who out?" Kendall asked.  
"Kind of a tie." I said laughing.  
"What happened?" Kendall asked.  
"Long story." I said as I let go of James. "We'll talk about it later." I ran up to my trailer and Kelsey was reading a book. I had a smile on my face ear to ear, cheeks flushed red.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked with a worried tone. "Are you dehydrated?"  
"No..." I peeped, and sat on my chair. Kelsey gasps.  
"What happened?" She asks with a grin.  
"James and I... we kissed, after rehearsal." I almost squealed with excitement.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Kelsey asked excitedly.  
"Yes I'm serious!" I said excitedly. Kelsey and I chatted as I got dressed back into my hoodie and blue jeans...

**~Next day~**

I got back together with Jo after breakfast. I had to tell her what happened, she's my best friend. Why wouldn't I? "Hi, Max." Jo says as I caught up with her to the elevator.  
"Hey, Jo, guess what happened yesterday." I said excitedly.  
"Hmm... I don't know." Jo says looking unsure.  
"After rehearsal yesterday, James and I... well, we..." I said smiling. "We kissed. I didn't push it, it kind of just happened."

"Really?" Jo asked with the look of shock on her face. "How? Tell me what happened."  
"Okay so, we were rehearsing Love Me Again." I explained. "Just him and I. And he kind motioned me to come over as we sang. After we were done with the song we moved closer and closer, then he just kissed me!" We stepped out of the elevator. James was down stairs with his skateboard. "Hi, James." I says waving.

"Hey." James said spinning one of his wheels on his skateboard.  
"Watcha doin'?" I asked curiously.  
"Getting ready to go skateboard with Carlos." James said. "Wanna come?"  
"Go for it." Jo said and walked to the pool.  
"Well, I have to get my skateboard." I said looking at the elevator.  
"I'll go with you." James said.  
"Okay, well let's go." I said reaching my hand out for James to grab. James held my hand and we walked to the elevator.

***Author note: **Okay, so I'm going to write another fan fiction for Big Time Rush. But I wanted to make this strictly about James and my character Maxine on how they got together. Actually this is the first story I've made that has this kind of romance. So I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.*****


End file.
